Louise
Louise is a character who appears in World of Winx. She is Annabelle's friend and former co-worker, and a former WOW contestant who was rejected. Appearance She has short light orange hair. She has fair skin, dark pink lips, and wares round red glasses. |-|Civilian= She has on a pink shirt with a black vest with long sleeves, like a over layer with a thin bow at the chest. She wears a grey skirt with a flower pattern. Louise Civilian.png |-|Waitress Uniform= She wears a blue dress, with a pink apron, and pink lining on the dress. And she has on pale blue shoes. Louise Waitress.jpg |-|Performance= She wears a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a red top, and dark red and brown shoes. WOW2-1 (Lights Out).png Personality Louise is a hard worker and seems to have a passion for baking. She is more serious than Annabelle, but is also prone to jealousy. Her jealousy can make her snappy and lead her astray, such as sabotaging Annabelle's performance by shutting the lights off during her concert. When her emotions or thoughts are bothering her, she is not very able to hide it as her expression changes and so does her posture. However, she is caring and a worrywart, as she can be seen crying while worrying about Annabelle, feeling ashamed of herself for allowing her jealousy to take control of her actions. Louise can be helpful, when Bloom wanted to know if she had information on Annabelle's earrings, she gladly helped. She also does not like it when people are snooping. Pre-Series Around last year before the events of the first season, Louise tried to become a star on WOW but she did not make it. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= She is first seen working at the cafe and getting annoyed by Annabelle's singing. When the Winx arrived to ask Annabelle to be a contestant on their show, WOW, she irritably reminded Annabelle that they still had cupcakes to bake. When the Winx offered to help while Annabelle splits her work between vocal training and waitressing, Louise can be seen judging and training Stella, Flora, and Aisha on cupcake making (only to be surprised at how fast they finished "baking" them after major failures). As Annabelle's dream took off with flying colors, Louise's jealousy grows to the point where she could no longer stand it and sneaks backstage of the concert to shut down the lights, hoping to prevent Annabelle from achieving her dream. In doing so, it prevented the Winx from saving Annabelle from being kidnapped due to the lost of visuals. The Winx tracked Louise down as she was trying to escape, thinking she was the talent thief. But, she confesses what she had done and angrily complains about how Annabelle was taking her own dream away. Bloom sternly reminds her that it is Annabelle's dreams and she has no right to stop her, the girls then proceed to find Annabelle. Louise is left there to reflect on her actions. The next day, as Flora, Tecna and Bloom try to figure out how to find Annabelle at the cafe, it is clear that Louise regrets her actions. She is solemnly working and drags herself to take Gómez's orders. Flora notice her sighs as she walks back into the shop. Inside, she cries, feeling guilty and upset, worrying about Annabelle. It is revealed that she values Annabelle as a dear friend, and after Flora comforts her, Bloom asks if she knows about Annabelle's missing earring. Louise reveals that she gave them to her as a lucky charm and Annabelle was wearing it the day of the concert. This provides the Winx the lead they need to find Annabelle. |-|Season 2= She and Annabelle are finally living their dreams and having their first world tour! They have their friends, the Winx, join them for it. While Annabelle sings, Louise plays the guitar. However, their performance kept having lighting issues and Louise was bemused when Annabelle looks at her suspiciously, but promises her that she had nothing to do with it. The lights are then put back on magically by Stella. After the concert was finished, Louise and Annabelle went looking for the Winx which took about a minute or two, and they thanked them for joining them on their tour. Trivia *Louise's name is the feminine form of the name "Louis," which means "renowned warrior". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Earth Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)